Once Upon a Time
by Broken White Roses
Summary: Find out how it all happend on a tragic anniversary of story telling of a Hanyou and a Miko and he search for the Shikon no Tama, and their crazy adventures along the way.Summary sucks i know just try it.I/K, M/S. rating will change.
1. Once upon a time

June 17th, 2010

_**Disclaimer**__** = Just making it clear, I do not now nor will I ever own InuYasha...sadly. But also a lot of the story (from the producer of InuYasha) I stole off of wiki…..I was too lazy to type the entire story plot so. Enjoy**_

_Once upon a time_

"GRANDMA! GRANDMA!" Cried a high pitch voice, from a brown eyed beauty, around the age of 6. She had long straight brown hair, that reached mid waist and velvet eyes just as her mother and grandfather do.

"Yes, yes what is it Kagome?" asked the young girls grandmother

"Can you tell me the story of the Hanyou and the Miko? Pleeaaase that's my favorite bedtime story." Asked little Kagome

"Again? I've told you that story a million times already. Aren't you sick of it yet?" asked a confused old woman.

"Sango love you know young Kagome never asked for something unless she really wants it." Smiled at his wife, of 40 years.

"Miroku, you tell the story then." Smiled Sango.

"Oh but love we all know you tell the story the best." Miroku stated matter-o-factly.

"Fine, fine you win….ok where should I start

Kagome?" asked Sango

"Um…how about right at the beginning, that's my second favorite part of the story! If that's ok...Of course." Asked a timid Kagome

"Of course...alright ready?" Sango looked at Kagome then her husband sadly but happily telling the story of not just the Miko and the Hanyou but also the story of her best friends which she considered her sister and brother, and the story of her tragic yet happy life.

"Whenever your ready _koi_." Smiled warmly at his wife knowing how hard it will be to tell this story again. It was hard for him just thinking about it, let alone telling it to someone else. _**'Hopefully she wont break down again like last time...it will be hard though...I'm sure she is quiet aware that today is the anniversary of the worst day of our lives.'**_ Miroku grimaced at the memory.

"STORY TIME, STORY TIME!" Chanted a very excited little girl.

"Ok…Once upon a time there was a jewel called the Shikon No Tama, or in other words the jewel of four souls. The jewel was created through the body and power of a very powerful miko knows as Midoriko. Midoriko wasn't just and ordinary priestess she had the power to purify the soul of horrid demon, which is why they all coveted her death…and after 3 day and-" as far as Sango got before being interrupted by a bored little girl

"BOOO! I don't care about her and that part I want to hear about the half demon and the miko from the future!" cried a very agitated little girl.

"Oh my apologies I thought you wanted the whole beginning…alright then well would you like me to start with InuYasha's beginning or where they met?" asked Sango not wanting to get interrupted again.

"InuWasha's beginning please." Asked Kagome politely

"Ok then…Once upon a time there was a terrible but great demon lord of the West know at Inu no Taisho or also known as The Great Dog Demon. Now Inu no Taisho was a great and honorable demon. He did not judge people for the most part and he loved each of his mates very much. One of his mates was a full female Inu Demon. Her name is still unknown to this day. _**(If that isn't true please tell me so I can fix this. Thanks.) **_She bore Inu no Taisho's first son, Sesshomaru. Who we have all come to know and love. But Sesshomaru was cold and very hateful to anything and everything, a gene he inherited from his mother. Now Lord Inu no Taisho's second mate, Lady Izayoi was a mere human like you and me. But she was amazing women and person she didn't judge by whom you were or what you were and was a very kind and caring soul. Eventually lazy Izayoi bore lord Inu no Taisho a second son, named Inu Yasha. Making him half demon half human, in other terms a Hanyou."

"Ok never mind grandma….can we just skip to where he gets betrayed…this is

"oh yea sure uum…ok…there was once a priestess named Kikyo…It became Kikyo's duty to spend her life guarding the Shikon no Tama, protecting it from the wicked humans and demons who sought it for their own selfish means. However, her duty as the jewel's protector also meant that she could not show any signs of weakness, lest demons or evil men took advantage of her. Kikyo spent most of her time killing off demons who tried to steal the Jewel. However, the one demon that she refused to kill was InuYasha, because she sensed that he was only half demon, with an abornal life of solitude much like herself. She also tended to Onigumo, a paralyzed thief with terrible burn scars all over his body. Later on, Kikyo confronts InuYasha and tells him about how she has to hide her real self in order to protect the jewel, and InuYasha sympathized with her. Eventually, InuYasha and Kikyo fell in love."

"AAW that's so sweet. Did they really love each other grandpa?" asked the curious girl.

"You could say that…lets let Sango finish he story ok?" said a nervous Miroku.

"Ok_ Jii-Chan_." Said a very peppy Kagome

"Ok then well… Another Hanyou, formerly a human known only as Onigumo, but now called Naraku had been observing them, hoping to steal the Shikon no Tama for himself. He subsequently tricked them into betraying one another; in InuYasha's case he took on the form of Kikyo, and attacked Inuyasha. Because of Naraku's schemes, and their own lack of faith in each other, their relationship ended when Inuyasha broke into Kikyo's village and stole the Shikon Jewel. In defense of the village, and to keep him from escaping with the jewel, Kikyo shot Inuyasha with a sacred arrow sealing him to a tree in an eternal enchanted sleep for fifty years. Moments afterward, Kikyo collapses from a wound she received from Naraku, though at first the viewer is lead to believe that Inuyasha wounded her, and she dies within a few short moments. Part of her final instructions to her younger sister Kaede was to have the jewel burned with her body so that Yokai and evil men could never use it to wreak havoc upon the world….now 500 years in the future from now was a girl named Kagome Higurashi, your average teenage schoolgirl, is happily leading a normal life in contemporary Japan. But on her 15th birthday, a mysterious centipede demon emerges from an ancient well on her family's property and drags her back through the well to 500 years into the past…or also known as our time. And on her very first look around she found the sacred tree known as the tree of ages or '_Goshinboku' _where she first saw InuYasha pinned there. Now Kagome thought InuYasha was sleeping and was just and ordinary boy. _**'Even though he had an arrow in him and roots grown around him...*sigh* oh Kagome.' She **_was eventually taken back to Kikyo's old village where she was questioned and what not about where she came from. Until that is the same-" Sango was cut off again but this time by a red headed emerald eye young man looking around in his late teens standing tall with his big bushy tail. And a two tailed cat ran up beside him.

"Oh hey what are you guys doing? Kirrara and I were getting worried." Stated a very confused fox demon.

"Uncle SHIPPO!" screamed a VERY excited little Kagome. Running up to hug Shippo

"Sango was telling Kagome about the Hanyou and the miko story again." Miroku giving Shippo a sad smile, knowing how much he blamed himself for what had happened. Even though there was nothing he could do in order to stop it from happening.

_**~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"_**Shippo you have to protect Kagome and the pups no matter what ok!" Screamed a very pained half demon**_

"_**Ya sure…but what about you InuYasha? How will you make it?" asked a very young and confused fox demon.**_

"_**I don't plan on it...use Tetsusaiga to save yourselves…and this." Inuyasha walked over and placed his fire rat Haori (spelling?) Over the unconscious Kagome and the 4 pups.**_

"_**But InuYasha…you can't leave! You cant beat them this time InuYasha your way to injured" cried Shippo**_

"_**Sorry Shippo but I have to protect my family…I promised all of you...no matter what…oh and Shippo no matter what you believed I have always cared about you even from the beginning with the thunder brothers. But you knowhow hard headed I was back then." Stated InuYasha with one of his most rare smiles that no one but Kagome got to see not even the pups, Before walking away, with a final kiss to beloved's forehead. "Alright you bastard this is where it ends!" screamed InuYasha little did he know that the one he wanted to be safe the most had awoken and was running right after him calling his name "INUYASHA!" leaving her pups and his behind to be protected by Shippo, her adopted son.**_

_**Right before the blast hit them Shippo could still hear they're eldest son, Inu no Taisho screaming and crying for his parents to come back and protect him like they usually would and tell him everything was going to be ok. Not knowing that the last thing he would see of his parents is his father kissing his beloved in a tight embrace knowing that no matter what he did to protect her, she wouldn't survive the blast that was coming for them, and neither would he.**_

_**~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Uncle Shippo? Uncle Shippo! Grandma what's wrong with uncle Shippo!" asked a nervous Kagome

Sango and Miroku just stared at Shippo knowing exactly what was wrong…but how could he not feel the blame when the eldest son still blamed him for their death's and not stopping them from sacrificing themselves and how he just stood their not even trying to stop his father to try something different.

Miroku was the first to speak after." Shippo?" asked Shippo carefully

"Oh…really? Would you mind if I listened too?" asked Shippo with his voice cracking and not even caring staring at his feet remembering one of the many things InuYasha had taught him…men don't cry. This was what Shippo wanted to do most in the world right then and there.

"Not at all my good friend, it is a glorious day for a little get together…now if only our children and the others would arrive they could hear the story also." Smiled Miroku trying to cheer up the young kitsune.

"Ok then now where was I? Oh yes… She was eventually taken back to Kikyo's old village where she was questioned and what not about where she came from. Until that is the same night Mistress Centipede had attacked the village looking for the Shikon no Tama. Nothing would work on her hard outer shell, and the young miko had realized the demon was after her so she ran to the bone eater's well the well she was dragged her from and the well that priestess Kaede had told the villagers they needed to bring it to. So Kagome being rash started running for InuYasha's forest.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The well?"

"Yes child the dry well in the forest of InuYasha"

"which ways the forest? Where the lights shining right? Ill draw it away!"

"Ne child! Come back!"_'__** How is It she can see what cannot be seen in the forest of InuYasha**_**'**

_**Farther away**_

'_**Someone will save me right? They've got to! Grandpa? Mom?' "**_Whoever you are please somebody help me!" cried out Kagome

*_** A Dogs Howl***_

_**Forest of InuYasha**_

*_** A Dogs Howl***_

*thump….thump…..thump…..thump*

'_**What? I'm alive but how? I thought that bitch shot me with an arrow. Keh guess I'm tougher than she thought I was…stupid bitch.'**_ "Ugh…I smell it the smell of the women who killed me…and its coming closer." InuYasha reeled back his hand from the purifying arrow that still held him pined against a tree. _**'Damn…'**_ was all he could think of. That is until he saw a young girl with a familiar smell falling in front of him…

"Hello their Kikyo" stated InuYasha venomously

"Huh? You're alive?"


	2. Meetings and Slaps

_**Disclaimer = I do not now nor will I ever own InuYasha…..sadly.**_

_**Even sadder part is that I memorized this so I didn't even have to look to see what they say in the show…I remembered the script.*sigh* I need a life.**_

_**Ok back to the story enjoy! Just a little reminder of last chapter. =) ENJOY!  
**_

_'What? I'm alive but how? I thought that bitch shot me with an arrow. Keh guess I'm tougher than she thought I was…stupid bitch.' "Ugh…I smell it the smell of the women who killed me…and its coming closer." InuYasha reeled back his hand from the purifying arrow that still held him pined against a tree. 'Damn…' was all he could think of. That is until he saw a young girl with a familiar smell falling in front of him…_

_"Hello their Kikyo" stated InuYasha venomously_

_"Huh? You're alive?"_

"What's taking ya so long to kill it…just do her like ya did me….you look pretty dumb sitting there like that Kikyo…the Kikyo I knew wouldn't waste her time…" stated a very annoyed Hanyou

"Kikyo…Kikyo whoever she's not me because my name's-"

"She's here."

"Huh?"

*Screeching from mistress centipede as she gets stabbed in the side with spears.*

"GOOD NOW PULL!"

Kagome could hear a man yell…saving her from becoming the demons dinner." So I was saved" _**'thank kami I thought I was a goner…' **_of course Kagome's train of thought was cut off by the Hanyou still pinned to the tree.

"You're pathetic Kikyo."

"That does it Kikyo...Kikyo whoever her is-"

"And I say you got to be her cause if your not there's no way that you could smell so" deciding to take another breathe InuYasha realized that their scents where indeed different. "huh you're not her..."

"I know. My name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me." Kagome stated starting to get annoyed with this Hanyou.

"Your right Kikyo was cuter…much cuter." _**'HA! Take that wench…wait did I just say Kikyo was cute…and why did I just feel bad for what I said? Stupid human emotions...'**_

'_**What did you say?' **_Kagome thought wanting to rip those cute little doggy ears off his head and shoving them into that big mouth of his. But her thought was interrupted by the centipede demon trying to ripe her away from the stubborn Hanyou. And in a last ditch effort to protect herself, she grabbed a hold of said Hanyou's long silver locks that hung to the sides of his face. Pulling his hair as mistress centipede tried pulling her away from where she was standing.

"GIVE ME THE SACRED JEWEL!" screamed the demon

'_**Sacred jewel?'**_ thought InuYasha curiously before he noticed the girl who was just pulling his hair force her left hand out and pushed the demon away with her spiritual powers, shocking everyone in the process.

"LADY KAEDE INUYASHA HAS REVIVED!" Yelled one of the villagers.

'_**How can this be? That seal should have held forever?' Kaede asked nervously to herself.**_

"LET GO!" yelled Kagome before a bright pink light shot from her hands pushing away mistress centipede and causing herself to fall to the ground. "Hey I did that before in the well" stated Kagome she was shocked along with everyone else as her left side began glowing. *Gasp*"What's happening now?" asked a scared Kagome. That is until she heard the demon screech and the next thing she knows she is being thrown into the air by the demon who had decided to bite her right where the glowing was coming from.

'_**SHIT! I thought Kikyo was the only one with that strong of spiritual powers…well I guess lucky for me she doesn't know how to use them obviously...but that glowing it couldn't be!' **_Inuyasha was about to scream at the girl to watch out but before he could he watch the girl get thrown up into the air mercilessly, and watch the Shikon no Tama be ripped out of her body like it was a piece of cloth. And for some reason that angered the half demon a great deal to see her get tossed around like that…Though at the time he didn't understand why.

'_**It came from inside me…is that the sacred jewel?' **_Kagome thought before she realized she was plummeting for the hard cold ground before the Hanyou again, along with the sacred jewel. "Ow...that hurt." complained Kagome until she heard a familiar voice telling her to do something.

"Quick give me the jewel!"

"What?"

"Hurry." yelled InuYasha, at the dumbstruck Kagome. That is until the demon decided to tie up not only InuYasha more but Kagome up against him and the sacred tree preventing her from grabbing the jewel and giving it to the half demon.

"I heard some half demon spawn was after it. It was you wasn't it." Stated mistress centipede even thought it was more of a statement than a question.

"Half demon's all I need to kick your scaly butt, anything more would be a waste of my time." Stated Inuyasha confidently, forgetting the girl pressed up so close to him only few moments ago.

'_**Half demon? Just what is he?' **_"Hey...you talk big but can you back it up"

"Huh?" _**'Did this stupid wench really just fucking ask me that?'**_

"Well can you or not?" Asked Kagome more demandingly.

"KuKuKuKuKu…what can he do pinned there like that? Or you for that matter…your powerless to stop me… your helpless the both of you" stated mistress centipede as she lowered herself enough to swallow the jewel by simply licking it up into her mouth with her tongue.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" yelled a very angry half demon.

"Lady Kaede it swallowed the jewel!" yelled one of the village men.

"Look it's re-arming…."gripping onto the only thing she could at the moment for dear life. And that was InuYasha's Haori. "Ugh! It's crushing me!" Kagome cried out as her small body was slowly being crushed between the tree, the Hanyou, and demon centipede.

"Hey…"

"Hmm?"

"Could…could you pull out this arrow?"

"Huh? Uum…I….I don't know..." whimpered Kagome as the tight squeeze on her got worse. "I'll try"

"Ne child once you remove that arrow InuYasha will be free to kill us all!" Yelled a nervous Kaede.

"Will you shut up! Without me you'll all be dead because that thing is going to eat you! And what about you? Are you ready to die yet?" _**'HA! That will get her to do it for sure! But will she be able to do it?'**_ for once in InuYasha's life he hoped that kami was going to be on his side…for once.

"I don't know what I should do…but given the choice I choose to…HELP!" Kagome yelled while trying to pull out the sacred arrow left behind by the dead priestess, 50 years prior.

~~~~~~~Present time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aw this is when the miko freed the half demon right! And then he saved her and the village attacking the miko after for the jewel!" said a very excited child.

"Hahaha…yes Kagome…but since you know the story so well would you like to tell it?" asked Sango knowing that the answer would be no…it always is.

"NO NO! YOU TELL IT BEST GRANDMA!" screamed the little girl scared that her grandma didn't want to tell it anymore.

"HEY, SAKURA! GAMI! KEI SHUO! I FOUND THEM!" Yelled a brown eyed boy, with jet black hair like his fathers. He wore black hakama's with a forest green haori. And he along with his mother had the traditional demon slayer outfits. Same forest green plates as his hoari. He also had a weapon in the ties of his hakama right in the back for a quick draw of it. The weapon was a bone weapon In the shape of a hook with a long chain on the other end so it could grab enemies in from a distance. _**(Kohaku's original weapon….I don't know how to describe it.)**_

"Kohaku! About time you got her son! Your sister, and the others here yet?" asked Miroku curiously. Miroku decided that since Kohaku couldn't be brought back to life he would name his first born son after Sango's younger brother to honor his sacrifice.

"Ya pop's Sakura's here…with Gami, and Kei. We couldn't convince Inu to come with us…he wouldn't leave them, I don't think kami himself could get that guy to leave them today, ya know." Stated Miroku's eldest son, while taking a quick glance at Shippo, feeling sorry for the poor kitsune. Knowing how much harder it is for him to be here than anyone else…even Inu no Taisho's pain wasn't nearly as great as Shippo's. That everyone could see.

"Oh… well we were just telling Kagome here the story of the half Demon and the Miko again, would you care to join us? The more the merrier." Smiled Miroku.

"Ya, sure. Gami and Kei, and Sakura will be in here shortly. Uh speak of the devils." Three figures walked into the room that Shippo, Kirrara, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku were in.

The first figure was Kei Shuo with brown eyes that shown every emotion within the boy. He was about 6'0. He wore a black hakama and haori with green markings that swirled along the bottom of his sleeves, and from the bottom of his hakama up. His hair was pulled into a loose down ponytail. And he carried a blade know as Tensioku.

The next that came in was Gami. She stood about 5'9, and she had brown eyes like her mothers. Unlike her brothers she possessed a fan as her weapon of choice, the fan was called Beltricke. Since she had learned from Kagura how to use one correctly. She wore and all black haori. The sash that kept it closed was the color of her father's old outfit, and the haori was outlined in that color also. She her hair started out silver but eventually the tips of her hair fades into black. And unlike her brothers she wore sandals to protect her feet.

And last to enter was Sakura, Kohaku's younger sister. Like her father she possessed spiritual powers. She stood the same height as Gami, she had long brown hair like her mother and also her eyes were brown like Sango's. She wore a yellow haori with pink leaves decorating it. White priestess hakama's and boots hidden under the pants so she can run when needed to. Like most traditional priestesses she carried a bow, it was called Baheria. What she didn't know was that the bow she carried was passed down to her from Kagome.

"Alright then…well let's get back to the story then." Miroku said looking out the window trying to see if he could see the man that everyone longed to see.

_**(Ok im not writing the whole story up again ok? Im starting after the end of InuYasha, and not the final act series ok just letting you know cause its annoying having to jump all the time and rewriting what you have hopefully already seen if not…WATCH IT BEFORE YOU READ! So...letting you know. Oh and Sango and Miroku have been married for 20 years not 40 so they're only 40, and not 60. Cause that would be weird.)**_

_***Sango tells Inuyasha series story. They are inside demons stomach acid burning InuYasha used the jewel shard to make Tetsusaiga stronger so they can break out transforms into demon Kagome saves him burns her feet in acid….ONWARD WITH THE STORY!***_

_****_"Oh poor Kagome she got her feet burned. Right mommy?" asked Kagome looking at Gami.

"Yes sweetie. Grandma got her feet burned very badly and could walk for 2 weeks so grandpa carried her all over, so she wouldn't hurt herself." Smile Gami at her little girl.

"Aw I wish I got to meet them…she sounds so caring. And grandpa sounds like a little puppy when it came to grandma!" smiled Kagome not knowing what she just said was exactly what they were like.

"Alright mom…you can continue with the story." Stated Gami

"Alright then…now where was I? Oh yes. So the two weeks were up and we had gotten notice of a demon destroying a village a few days away from us…."

~~~~~Past~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"InuYasha we've been going for hours now…can't we take a break? At least let Sango and I go soak in the hot springs…Please!" Kagome begged.

"Keh. We don't have time to waste sitting around waiting for you to try to make yourself smell good." _**'Not like you need to…you always smell good Kagome.'**_

"Please InuYasha….here how about I make you a deal. When we get back ill let you get as much ramen as you like next time I go shopping. How's that? Good enough?" _**' oh yea even if that doesn't work I just sit him until he agrees to let me and Sango go…but I shouldn't have to worry about it. Im such a genius sometimes.'**_

When Kagome snapped back to reality she was curious as to why everyone had their backs turned to her and InuYasha was growling Tetsusaiga in hand.

"Hey wench snap out of it! The demons coming stupid!" yelled InuYasha slowly walking his way back never letting his eyes waver from the place the demon was coming from until her heard Kagome scream. The demon had Kagome…but what angered InuYasha the most was who had Kagome currently in his wolf hands. "Damnit Koga let Kagome go now!" _**'How dare that bastard touch MY Kagome…..wait since when did she become mine?'**_

"Cram it mutt-face im here to make sure_ MY_ women is being taken care of. Who knows what could happen to her in your care." Snarled Koga.

That only made InuYasha even angrier and growled loud enough for Kagome to hear over Koga's which was pretty loud himself.

"I SAID put Kagome down you mangy-wolf!" InuYasha growled louder and took a step forward. Tetsusaiga becoming forgotten in its sheath.

"Koga! Oh no…Koga has Kagome, which means him and InuYasha are going to start fighting soon…not good…Koga!"

"Huh? Oh about time you guys got here what took you so long?"

"Koga you bastard they don't have jewel shards in their legs so they can't keep up with your cheating ass!"

"Excuse me mutt-face! What did you just call me?"

"You heard me Koga…now let Kagome go now, before I have to rip your hands off for touching her."

"Just try it mutt-face…your too slow and you know it."

"Not really, no."

No one had seemed to notice that the Tetsusaiga was pulsing. No one except Kagome, who was currently struggling to get free of Koga's grasp.

"Koga let me go…please."

"Sorry _**Mate**_ can't do that until I've claimed you as mine, don't want Mutt-face over there trying anything." At this Koga was sent flying into the trees and Kagome safely in the arms of the red dressed hero shed come to love.

"Fucking call her that one more time you bastard see what happens! You ok Kagome he didn't hurt you or anything? He didn't bite you right?" asked InuYasha seriously 

Even though she was confused she nodded saying she was alright and that there was no biting done by Koga to her. "Nope all good InuYasha…have you notices that Tetsusaiga has been pulsing for the past five minutes?" she asked while pulling Tetsusaiga out from the sheath.

"Huh? It has? I haven't even not-"InuYasha was cut off to a kick in the face sending him 20 feet away.

"InuYasha! Koga what was that for?" Kagome asked angry.

"He was touching my future mate. And a lowly half-breed shouldn't touch something as precious as you."

_***SMACK***_

"Gasp!" everyone standing there was astonished as to what Koga had just said about InuYasha but even more astonished that KAGOME had smacked Koga smack dab in the face.

"I think she might have purified him a little." Whispered Miroku to Sango.

"Koga! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT InuYasha YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT ABOUT HIM! He is in no way lowly! He is one of the greatest people I know and you should treat him with respect! Just because he is a half demon doesn't mean shit!" at that everyone Gasped Kagome NEVER swore…no matter what. "If anyone here is lowly its you!"

*_**SMACK***_

Another smack was heard but this time it wasn't Kagome who made the smack, but Koga. Next thing everyone knew before they could even react, InuYasha had Koga pinned to the ground hand at his throat beating the living shit out of him. And for once Kagome didn't say anything…she just sat there tears in her eyes as she watched one of the people she considered her friend get beat, not that he didn't deserve it but she felt like it was all her fault. If she told him straight forward that she didn't like him again maybe this wouldn't be happening...but she couldn't move. Couldn't speak all she could feel was her throbbing cheek and her sore wrist from where she fell on it. Trying to catch herself from hurting herself in the fall.

After a good 2 min Kagome's voice came back to her…" InuYasha stop." She said calmly loud enough for him to hear but wasn't a yell or a command it was a simple request.

As soon as she spoke his name he jumped off of Koga and was at her in a matter of seconds checking her over making sure she was ok. Finally looking up to meet InuYasha in the eyes it was the first thing she noticed. InuYasha had transformed.


	3. Transformation

_**Ok sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been preoccupied. Sorry I don't know how many people like Koga but I sure as hell don't so him and Kikyo will get some bashing Koga more. I pity Kikyo so not so much bashing and she won't be out of character Koga might be though. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I ever own InuYasha….V.v**_

_After a good 2 min Kagome's voice came back to her…" InuYasha stop." She said calmly loud enough for him to hear but wasn't a yell or a command it was a simple request._

_As soon as she spoke his name he jumped off of Koga and was at her in a matter of seconds checking her over making sure she was ok. Finally looking up to meet InuYasha in the eyes it was the first thing she noticed. InuYasha had transformed._

"In…Inu…Yasha? Are you ok?"_** 'Why is he transformed! I don't understand Tetsusaiga is able to lock away his demon blood…but why has it not? And why is InuYasha acting normal still shouldn't he be mindless, and why did he stop at my asking?' **_ Kagome looked at Inu Yasha like he had two heads, but not showing an ounce of fear that the others were showing…including Koga, who was currently unconscious.

"_Am I alright? I wasn't the one who was just smacked around by that damn wolf…how dare he do that to you...you didn't deserve it."_ A loud dark growl could be heard coming from InuYasha's chest.

"Well I did kind of did smack him first InuYasha….and the reason why I asked if you were ok is because you're a demon!" glared Kagome at a confused InuYasha

"_WHAT! You think just because you smacked him you deserved one in return! Incase you have forgotten he's a demon and a small smack a human like you can do is nothing compared to something I'm going to do to him…and he fucking called you his future mate…HA no way I'd let you go with a baka like him… especially after this!"_ InuYasha growl got louder at his statement and even more when he smelled the one thing he always feared. Kagome's blood.

"_You're bleeding. Where."_ InuYasha's ice blue eyes told Kagome he wasn't in the mood for an argument she was going to tell him, then and there. But sadly for Kagome she wouldn't role over for anyone.

"Shouldn't you be more worried as to WHY, and HOW you are a full fledged Yokai InuYasha. Considering Tetsusaiga is currently at your hip." To emphasize her point, Kagome pointed to his left hip, to where the powerful fang was indeed resting.

"_What the hell are you talking about wench I aint no..."_ InuYasha was too stunned to reply when he finally looked at his hand that held elongated finger nails on them. "What? How is this possible…"InuYasha was about to ask Miroku how that was possible when they heard a moan coming from a very beaten up Koga.

"Damn that mutt…attacking me like that how dare he…I was just teaching my mate how to respect …" Koga finally realized that said Demon was standing in front of him. Only thing holding him back was Kagome pulling on his sleeves. Begging him to forget about it.

"_I thought I told you to__** NEVER**__ call Kagome your pathetic mate__** EVER**__ again. You worthless excuse for a Yokai!" _Stated a very pissed of transformed Hanyou.

'_**InuYasha please calm down…I hate seeing you like this…why aren't those guys helping me hold InuYasha back!'**_ Kagome glared at her group and Koga's with that thought. As if they read her mind with that single glare each group came to get between Koga and the very pissed off InuYasha.

"HA! LIKE I'D LISTEN TO A HALF-BREED LIKE YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME! And if I want to talk to my _**BITCH**_ like that, and smack her around a little well that's none of your business!" Koga smiled smugly. Not realizing the only thing keeping InuYasha back was really Kagome, who was now pressing her back flush against his chest trying to keep him back, and away from the stupid wolf demon. Though through this all no one, not even Kagome had realized InuYasha had placed his hands upon Kagome's hips, until he dug his nails into her slightly as to what Koga said about her being his bitch.

*Gasp*_**'WH…why is InuYasha's hands on my hips? Wow his hands are really warm…GET YOUR HEAD TOGETHER GIRL! This is no time to be thinking about InuYasha's warm hands. But why are they there….that doesn't make sense.'**_

Not realizing Kagome gasped had reached the others ears everyone looked at Kagome trying to figure out what had made her gasp all of a sudden. First to realize of course had to be Miroku. But luckily for Kagome he didn't want to cause more of a problem than there already was.

"Ginta, Hakkaku I suggest you guys take Koga and go." Suggested Miroku to Koga's two followers.

"Ya Ginta I think the monk guys has a right idea." Stated the wolf tribe member with his hair style up into a Mohawk.

"Ya I think your right. C'mon Koga lets go." Stated Ginta as he pulled half of Koga over his left shoulder. None of the three realizing something very important was missing. Something Koga himself will be quite mad about, while his followers would be quite pleased.

After the 3 demons left everyone let out a sigh of relief. Except for Kagome who now very tense, and had two very strong clawed hands grip her around the waste and pulling her closer to the person they belonged to. While the said demon was nuzzling his face in the side of her neck.

"Well glad that's over…but that still doesn't answer the question as to how-" Sango's statement was cut short after a gloved hand came and rested up her mouth trying to silence her. And with his other hand pointing to the two people about 10 feet next to them.

"Sango I suggest we leave...wasn't it you who told me demons are very territorial." Stated Miroku while slowly backing up with Sango. Until they had reached a still transformed Kirrara, before hoping on to the only thing that could save them if InuYasha did decide to attack them. Shippo reluctantly still in Sango's arms.

Seeing as her friends were going and were safe. Kagome tried turning around to face the transformed InuYasha but couldn't because of his iron grip he had on her. Thinking quickly Kagome asked InuYasha to let her go.

"Uum…not that I'm not enjoying this closeness and all, but your kind of hurting me, InuYasha." With that one word Demon InuYasha quickly let go of Kagome and made a noise that sounded like a soft cry than a growl.

Getting free of InuYasha she turned around to see not what she had expected. InuYasha was still transformed yes. But he was sad. Not blood crazy or looking like he was going to go kill hundreds of innocent people. He looked sad, sad that he hurt the one he cared for most. Though she didn't know that at the time.

"InuYasha? Are you ok? Why are you so sad?" Kagome asked cautiously last thing she wanted was to get on _this_ InuYasha's bad side._**' I don't get it why does he look so sad? I have NEVER seen InuYasha sad before…well at least in his demon form I haven't. So why now? It can't be because I told him he was hurting me could it? No it couldn't be that. Could it?'**_

"_I hurt you..."_

"I'm fine really. You were just holding me to tightly is all. No worries, I'm fine." Trying to prove her point Kagome clapped her hands together forgetting the now bruised and very swollen wrist she had hurt just before. Wincing as the pain shot throughout her entire arm.

InuYasha seeing this quickly grabbed her upper arm, pulling her up into a bridal style and started running to the closest river in the opposite direction as his friends and the wolf. It took him around 3 minutes to find a suitable one for Kagome. So she could soak her right injured wrist, and so he could get an easier chance to check to where the scent of blood was coming from.

"_I'm sorry I didn't protect you." _ InuYasha said while gently placing her beside the water.

"InuYasha its fine don't worry it's only a scratch. Here see it's a cut on my face from when Koga…" _**'Why would Koga do that…I never saw him as the abusive type…then again I never saw Sesshomaru as the caring for humans type either.'**_

"_He still shouldn't have been able to do that. Let alone touch you without your consent."_ InuYasha said with a whine.

"InuYasha I'm fine, don't worry alright. It's just a scratch and a hurt wrist no big deal. I've been through MUCH worse than this trusts me, you should know."

At hearing that she has been through worse under his protection InuYasha's ears flattened to his head, with a growl that could be heard probably a mile away. Kagome realizing shortly after what she had said had not made it better but much worse.

"InuYasha c'mon you know that yes I've been hurt but so has everyone else. And if it wasn't for you Kami knows how many times I be killed over. Especially at the beginning when the jewel was whole….and Goshinki, Kaguya, Naraku, Sesshomaru, Juromaru & Kageromaru, the thunder brother, Chokyukai, heck even from the birds of paradise after Koga had originally kidnapped me. Which wasn't your fault. I would be dead or forever in a spell if it wasn't for you InuYasha. You mess up once in a while you are half human you know. But you always made up for it after ok? So go back to being the gruff Hanyou I know….pleeeease." Kagome begged to have her old half demon back…she missed him greatly.

"_**Hopefully that worked…wow...I never realized how pathetic I was…I bet Kikyo never needed InuYasha's help like I do all the time. He must get sick of it. No wonder he can't stand me. I am such a burden to him. Maybe after we return I will give InuYasha the jewel shards we collected secretly and him and Kikyo can get the rest of jewel…I'm sure that will make him happy. To be able to be with her again.' **_Kagome thoughts where cut off when she felt a warm hand placed upon her cheek.

"_Here let me fix this. It's my fault you got slapped after all"_

"InuYasha what are you going to do."Kagome could feel her heart beat faster as she sat there unable to move as she watched the full demon Hanyou slowly inch his face closer to hers.

"_I'm going to fix it don't worry…I wont hurt you...hell it wont even hurt."_

"Ok InuYasha…I trust you. I always have _and_ will."

At that bluntly honest statement from the young miko in front of him the half demon couldn't help but blush as red a his haori. Kagome closed her eyes waiting for InuYasha to do whatever he was going to do to help her wound heal. Next thing she knows she felt a warm wet tongue rung across her cheek making her jump, with and "EEP"

"_You ok Kagome?"  
_

"Uh ya I'm fine just wasn't expecting that..." blushed Kagome looking away from the full demon Hanyou mere inches away from her bushing face.

"_Keh…I was only trying to help you wench. You didn't have to freak out."_

"I wasn't freaking out I freaked when I felt your tongue on my face! Anyone would do that. Which reminds me why _WAS___your tongue on my face? Licking me no less." Asked a now annoyed Kagome. But when she turned her face back to InuYasha she realized that he retransformed into the gruff, hot tempered, half demon she had come to know and love.

"Demon saliva helps quicken the pass of healing. Why do you think Shippo and Kirrara lick their wounds? Keh…stupid wench…what the hell are you staring at?" still silence. "Ok wench your starting to piss me off what is wrong with-" InuYasha was cut of when Kagome interrupted him with a very loud squeal, even for human. Making it 10x worse for InuYasha.

"Your half Yokai again! Thank kami I was afraid you were going to be stuck like that." **'YAY! I was afraid I wasn't going to get my InuYasha back…wait did I jut say my? What's wrong with you Kagome you know he's Kikyo's. He's only mine in my dreams…he will never be with me…after all I'm just his jewel detector right…Oh wait he's saying something…crap he looks mad…maybe I should just rub his ears and just agree to everything he is saying. Ya that will work.'**

"Hey what's that supposed to mean? Thank kami I'm back to being a half demon…Hey! Kagome I'm talking to you! Damnit are you listening to me?" **'Stupid wench is ignoring me huh…well I know what she is's going to do. She will reach over TRY to touch my ears and agree to everything I say…fine she wants to play games I'll play a game.' **Keeping his face just as mad as it was before he realized she was just ignoring him and what she planned to do to solve it when she gets caught ignoring him. "Kagome you are never to go back to your time do you understand me? You will stay here and only hunt for jewel shards and Naraku with me and the others. And no more of this school do you understand me. Oh and no more sit commands, which means these stupid beads are going." InuYasha stopped by crossing his arms over his chest and turning his face to the side with a big "hmp."

Kagome realizing InuYasha was done decided it was time to make it look like she was paying attention. She smacked on a sad expressing and just said exactly what InuYasha wanted. "Your absolutely right InuYasha…never again…I completely agree, with everything." Kagome not realizing why all of a sudden her Hanyou was laughing on the ground holding his stomach.

"Oh….oh my…kami Kagome! Do you have any idea what you just agreed to! Finally I've won! You wont be ever going back to that weird era and that school thing! And best part…NO MORE BEADS OF SUBJIGATION! No more sit commands….you just agreed." InuYasha smiled smugly though he knew he wouldn't hold her to it…no matter how much he wished he knew he wouldn't. because being separated from her family like that would just destroy her…and he couldn't do that ever.

"InuYasha that's not fair I wasn't-!"*EEP* Kagome's hands flew to her mouth trying to cover up that she was about to admit she was ignoring him.

"That you were what Kagome? Ignoring me? Do you really think I'm that stupid, that I couldn't figure it out? Don't worry I wont hold it against ya…if you agree no more sit commands when I teach Shippo a lesson…otherwise I will hold you to the other things you agreed to." Again InuYasha couldn't ever hurt her like that…but Damnit he was sick of her sitting him for getting back at the stupid pup!

*sigh*" fine InuYasha you win no more 'S' commands…unless you are going over board with it." '**Wow that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Hmm…I wonder why I never felt Koga leave I should have with the jewel shards…that reminds me why do I sense 2 shards on InuYasha? HE DIDN'T!' **"InuYasha did you take Koga's jewel shards!"

"Keh…please I have more honor than that Kagome I wouldn't take them from him unless he was awake and was watching me. And besides you would have had them by now. Why?" seriously confused InuYasha asked.

"Oh REALLY then why do I sense 2 jewel shards on you? Hmm care to explain?" Kagome walked to InuYasha reaching out to grab the jewel shards from the inside of InuYasha's haori.

" Kagome the only time I could have taken them was when I was beating Koga up…but I don't remember grabbing them…actually I don't remember anything other than him slapping you and you telling me I was hurting you…" his eyes flashing crimson as he heard Koga's hand make contact with Kagome soft skin. InuYasha blushed at the memory of how he was holding her flush against him. Felling her tiny frame pressed quite tightly against hit. Fitting perfectly under him.** 'shit I didn't take them when I was demon did I! Oh shit Kagome's going to get so pissed at me…I really didn't know…here comes the sits I can see it now.' **InuYasha signed waiting for the earth to kids him unmercifully.

"Oh...well its no big deal I guess…Koga will be highly upset. But what's done is done, can't change the fact now. Can I have the jewel shards now InuYasha?" asked Kagome already reaching into the Hanyou's haori

"Uh…yeah…hey lets go find Miroku and Sango. I'm sure they are…worried about you." InuYasha said sadly upset that his Yokai self struck fear into his friends.

"Ya legs go. I sure could use a nice soak…oh hey! The new moon is in 2 days, that give us just enough time to get to Kaede's village…want to come with me to my era I need to restock on supplies…plus you wont have to worry about being in danger. Sound good?" '**ooh I hope he agrees…it would be nice to spend sometime with him without everyone there…except for my friends…and Hojo…hey maybe I can use InuYasha to get him to leave me alone! Wow Kagome that's great way to use InuYasha like that.'**

"Ya sure…why not. Sango and Miroku are already almost there by now probably. Lets head out." InuYasha said kneeling over signaling for Kagome to climb onto his back. When she was on she gave a small tug of his haori and was off back to Kaede's village, and Kagome's era.

**Ok that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Review and comment if you like.**


End file.
